


Where's Oli?

by fandomismyship



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli is late for filming a video with Joe and Caspar. What is wrong with their friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Oli?

Joe sat down on his bed, looking at the screen as he fixed his hair using the camera as his mirror. "When is Oli getting here?" he asked Caspar, glancing at the man with a raised eyebrow before he went back to making sure the camera was in focus for their video. "He's never usually this late."

"I text him and he said he'd only be a couple of minutes," Caspar replied with a shrug, checking his phone to make sure he had no new texts before he turned it onto silent, not wanting it to disrupt their video. "I tried to invite him around last night but he said he was busy."

"He had a date," Joe informed his best friend, looking down at his phone as he turned it on. "You don't think he's still with her, right?"

Caspar let out a small snort and shook his head. "He knew he was coming to do this. If it was her, he would've text us and said something."

"True," Joe mussed before he lay back out on his bed and glanced at Caspar, staring at the t-shirt he was wearing with a small frown. "That's too small for you."

"And?" Caspar glanced at Joe before down at his t-shirt and hoping that Joe wouldn't notice that he hadn't had time to wash his clothes and so he had just shoved on one of his friends. It may be too small, but it was better than doing this video topless. It was too cold in the apartment for that right now.

"Wait a minute," Joe said, a frown creasing his brows closer together before it clicked. "Caspar, you can't take my clothes! You're too fucking tall for that." Joe rolled his eyes before hearing the door slam upstairs. "That you Oli?" he yelled, hearing a 'yeah' back before he nodded. "Hurry up downstairs then, we've got the cameras ready and I want to get another video done on my gaming channel!"

Caspar moved over to the bed and sat next to Joe, bumping his shoulder off of the others and letting out a snort at the look Joe gave him. "Do you think they'll notice I have your t-shirt on?"

"If I've worn it in another video, probably. They'll put it under the Jaspar tag. It's actually scary how much fangirls notice. They are very good at what they do, I'll give them that." Joe shook his head and ran a hand over his face before he heard Oli come into the room and he looked up. "You alright, man?"

"I'm fine," Oli replied a little too tightly and it had Joe and Caspar sharing a look with one another. "Lets just get this over with. I need to get back home and into bed."

"Woah, buddy, what's wrong?" Caspar asked, reaching around Joe to lightly shove Oli's shoulder playfully. "Come on, you can talk to us, Oli. There's no point in doing this if you're not feeling up to it."

"Yeah, talk to us." Joe nodded and Oli really wasn't surprised that Joe would agree with Caspar. They were always around each other and they slowly started to think and talk like each other. It was pretty annoying right now.

Oli turned to face the pair of them and frowned slightly. "I had a date last night. A date with a really pretty girl who I actually had a lot in common with."

"Awh, man, did it not go well?" Joe asked, pulling a face before he put a hand on the top of Oli's arm. "It's okay, Penguin boy, we still love you."

Caspar nodded his agreement and Oli sighed, sounding a little irritated. "She wouldn't shut up about you guys the entire time we were out for dinner."

"Oh..." Both of the man looked at each other before looking back at Oli. Joe shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what to say. "It's okay," Caspar finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You'll find somebody else. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that!"

"Yeah, course he will." Joe nodded with a reassuring smile, watching Caspar put his hand on Oli's shoulder and he gave it a light squeeze, his chest pressed into Joe's shoulder before he pulled back and rubbed his chest with a small pout. "We can go out after this and find you somebody."

"As long as they don't know what Youtube is and will not mention you, that is fine by me." Oli nodded his head, starting to cheer up. He had really liked the girl but it had seemed like she had been far more interested in his friends than him. It was okay with him if the girl he dated liked 'Jaspar' but he didn't want to feel like they fancied the other men and not him. It just wasn't worth the pain. "Right," Oli exclaimed, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "We have a video to do!"

"That's the spirit," Joe said, clapping the back of his friends back before shoving Caspar away as the man went to lean over yet again. "Stop leaning over me, Caspar!"

"Stop having such a bony shoulder," Caspar shot back, shoving Joe into Oli and laughing loudly before he felt a pillow hit against his face. "Hey!"

"Don't shove Joe into me! He isn't as light as he looks and he his bloody bones stick out!"

"I know that. I'm the one who lives with him," Caspar reminded him, rolling his eyes and letting out a huff.

"Okay!" Joe said in a raised voice, holding up his hands. "Enough arguing about Joe and more filming of Joe's video." The Sugg missed the shared look between his friends before he was suddenly being held down by Oli, Caspar starting to tickle his sides. "I hope... you guys know... this has been filming... the whole time!" he called out.

At least they had a blooper to open up their video with and they had managed to effectively cheer up their friend. Not bad for a Friday night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mimi. Again.  
> Thanks Mimi.  
> Feel free to leave kudos, feedback and requests!  
> Thank you, lovely's. :)


End file.
